Tali's Heart
by PictureMeWoke
Summary: What happens when your heart is broken? What happens when you give up on love and lose who you are in the process? What happens when someone new comes along and tries to piece you back together? This is the story of, 23 year old, Tali DiNozzo's journey through life and love.
1. Chapter 1

**A|N: The first chapter is only a light beginning. There's more angst and plot following this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own NCIS. However, plot and certain characters are ALL mine.**

 **XXXXX**

"We haven't spoken in a week, Jessie", she yelled through stinging tears. Her eyes showing the mix of anger and brokenness that gripped her chest. "I woke up, in _our_ bed, alone! You just disappeared! Without warning! I had no idea if you were even alright and now..."

"Look, just stop! I can't do this with you right now!"

She looked at her lover incredulously, " _You_ can't do this? You've spent seven days avoiding me and hiding away, only for me to find you with another woman and _you_ can't do this?"

Silence. It almost completely engulfed them— _almost_. The only noise in the ugly hotel room was coming from Tali as she tried desperately to choke back her sobs but it didn't work. Nothing seemed to work anymore. Her life, as she knew it, was in shambles. It was hard to think. Hard to breathe. The world was turned upside down and she— she was plummeting from the shift in gravity. There was nothing to hold onto. Nothing to keep her stable. Nothing to stop the pain that coursed through her body.

"If you didn't want to be with me, why did you...", she paused, trying to fight through her emotions and calm her breathing. It was futile. She screamed in anguish as her sobs wracked her to the core. She fell to her knees and looked up through blurry eyes at the woman who had stolen her heart. The woman who now stood across the room with that same heart in her hands— but it was completely broken.

"Tali, you're making this worse than it already is. Please, just get up. You had to know this was coming. Don't make this a bigger scene right now."

Her glare was weak, but hard enough to silently speak her feelings of betrayal. After a moment, she stood and tried to find her balance again. Eventually she did, then turned to walk away from the only woman she had ever loved. When she reached the door, she glanced back only once. The sight was too much to bear. She took a deep breath and left, slamming the door behind her. She got on the elevator to go to the hotel lobby, then exited the building and ran to her car.

Tali didn't drive off right away though. Instead, she sat there with her head in her hands and wept for her loss. Never did she ever expect for things to turn out like this. Not in a million years. She thought they were in love. She thought they would spend forever together. But now, now it seemed forever had run out. It was like taking a bullet to the chest— she imagined. That's what this pain was. This aching. This longing. It was definitely a bullet to the chest and the love of her life had been the one to pull the trigger.

Long moments passed by before her tears seemed to run dry. She leaned back in her seat and gripped the steering wheel. It was then that it caught her eye. The rays of the summer sun hitting the cut diamond that rested on her left ring finger _almost_ perfectly— her engagement ring. Fresh tears sprang up like a well and, before she knew it, she had slid the ring off her finger and tossed it out the window. In that moment, the final nail was driven into the coffin. Yeah it hurt, but she was done. There was no going back, not after being wounded so deeply.

"Never again", she whispered to herself as started driving away. "Never again will I let someone get that close. Never again will I be so foolish. Never again will I love."

 **XXXXX**

Ziva was the first to stir from her blissful sleep to the reality of the incessant ringing of the doorbell. "Ugh", she groaned as she rolled over and tapped her husband, "Tony? Tony, wake up."

"Hmm", he huffed groggily, "Zi, what is it?"

"Do you not hear the doorbell?"

"Babe, whoever it is can come back at a normal hour." Tony turned a wrapped his arm around his wife, pulling her tight to him. Quickly drifting back to sleep until the ringing of the bell turned into a pounding banging on the front door that even he couldn't ignore at the late hour. He shot up and looked at Ziva, "Who the hell is that?"

"Someone who is going to be very sorry when I put a bullet in them", she quipped as she rolled out of bed and pulled on her robe.

Tony followed suit and both instinctively grabbed their side-arms from their respective nightstand drawers. He led the way quietly down the steps, and took a defensive position at the door. Nodding at the ready, Ziva swiftly pulled the door open with her gun pointed at the unwanted, and annoying, visitor.

"Oh shit!" The young woman threw her hands up and jumped back.

"Tali?" Ziva let out a deep sigh and lowered her weapon while giving her an irritated glare.

"What the hell kiddo", Tony nearly shouted as he pulled his daughter into the house and shut the door. He switched on the light in the foyer and gave Tali a puzzled look, "Do you realize we were _both_ about to shoot you? Banging on the door like a madman like that, after the insane week we just had, is not a very good idea— at all!"

Tali looked between both her parents sheepishly. "Sorry?" She pouted and titled her head to the side, "I didn't mean to make you guys go all federal agent and super spy, but I left my house keys at..."

"It is 0300", Ziva interrupted, completely unfazed by the puppy dog eyes that Tali was giving her in a plea not to ask questions. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, seriously I'm okay. I just left my house keys at my apartment and you guys weren't answering the door and my phone is dead so I couldn't call and I really didn't want to sleep in my car until morning and..."

"Tali, why are you here?"

"Since you seem to be okay, despite losing your mind with the door, I'm going to head back up. Whatever the reason for this middle of the night visit, I'll find out _after_ the sun comes up", Tony shook his head as he walked back up the steps. "I'm going back to bed. Try to keep it down. Goodnight!"

Ziva stood there with her eyebrow raised and arms crossed over her chest, waiting for a response but still received none after a few moments. "Young lady, explanation, _now."_

Tali sighed in defeat, "Fine, I know you deserve an explanation for my randomness, but could you please but your gun away before I do?"

Not even realizing that it was still in her hands, Ziva unwrapped her arms from over her chest and looked at the weapon. Rolling her eyes, she turned and placed it on the side table then went back to her expectant stance. "Okay, now speak."

Tali tried to flash her best charming smile. "Would you believe me if I said I just felt like taking a drive and ended up here, so I decided to check up on my Ima and Abba?"

"You just felt like taking a _ten_ hour drive? From Atlanta to DC?"

"Well yeah! Why not? It's the summer! No school kids to teach, so here I am! What, you don't want to see your beloved motek", the young woman asked jokingly. Just like her father, she always resorted to trying to joke when she was trying to hide her real emotions.

Ziva knew better and did a quick scan over her daughter. Taking in the way she stood and couldn't meet her gaze for longer than a few seconds. There was a clear heaviness and nervousness about her, which was far from her normally light and confident demeanor. Also, her eyes were puffy and red, and her hair was disheveled. Given the late hour, she knew Tali had been driving all night— not to mention crying while doing so. Then there was the visible absence of something on her person. Ziva let out a sad sigh then lightly lifted Tali's left hand, "Your ring... Is it over?"

Before she could stop them, the tears came back with full force and Tali fell into her mothers arms. "She... there was..."

"Shhh, it is okay motek. You do not need to explain anymore." There was nothing more to say as Ziva wrapped her arms tighter around the broken young woman. Silently she tried to clear her own thoughts of killing the woman who had broken her child's heart. It was easier said than done when Tali cried the way she did. It hurt the mother to see her daughter in so much pain. ' _She is not going to get over this easy.'_

 **XXXXX**

When the sun finally rose, Tali groaned and pulled the covers over her head to block the light that was coming in through the blinds. She wasn't ready to get up. She wasn't ready to face the day. To face her reality— _alone._ She felt so alone now. What was left of her heart ached severely. She felt like crying again, but the tears had finally dried up. There was nothing left. It was really over. Two years and seven months of being faithful and committed, _for what?_

"To be played and look like an idiot", she sighed to herself.

Realizing that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after laying under the covers for another hour, and smelling the fresh coffee brewing downstairs, Tali decided to drag herself out of bed. She made sure to avoid looking in the mirrors as she made her way to the en-suite bathroom into her room. She feared seeing her reflection and what her fiancé— ' _ex-fiancé —_ had reduced her to.

Making quick work of brushing her teeth, Tali walked down the steps and followed her parents voices to find them in the kitchen. "Morning", she greated dryly as she grabbed a mug from the cabinet then poured herself a cup of coffee.

Tony looked at her worriedly when she sat at the table next to him in the breakfast nook and sipped the coffee without adding cream or sugar. "Okayyyy", he said slowly and drawn out. "Now I know this is really serious if you're drinking straight black coffee."

"Too early for vodka or tequila", was Tali's shrugged reply between sips, "Need something strong,"

"Ima, uh, told me why you came..." Tony let the sentence hang in the air. Not really knowing exactly what to say to try and make things better.

"Don't want to talk about it."

"You need to", Ziva said gently from across the table. "There is no use in keeping your emotions bottled up. You cannot heal and move on from..."

"I've stopped crying. I'm fine", Tali spoke sharply. "The emotions are gone. I've moved on. Jessie can have fun with her little piece of ass, or another stupid bimbo for all I care. It doesn't matter to me. I'm over it!"

"Tali", Tony cleared his throat as he wrapped his arm around the obviously still hurting young woman. "You drove ten hours in the middle of the night to run away from reality. People who are fine _don't_ do that, kiddo. Now, your mother and I have no problem with you being home, but don't try to hide what you're obviously feeling. Breakups suck. And this one, well, this one is probably the worst of them all so..."

"Please", Tali sighed, "I can't talk about it yet." She nestled into Tony's half embrace and looked across at Ziva, "After the way I broke down yesterday, and again last night, I really just don't want to talk about it right now. I need a break from thinking about my failed relationship and almost marriage."

Ziva nodded, "Okay. But when you are ready..."

"When I am ready to talk, I will. I promise."

"What do you need in the meantime then, kiddo", Tony pulled back slightly to look in her eyes.

Tali looked up at him then over to her mother, "Maybe some of Ima's famous chocolate chip pancakes?"

Ziva chuckled as she stood up, "Of course, my angel. I will make us a special breakfast, including my famous pancakes."

Tali gave a half smile in appreciation then frowned as she pulled away from Tony's embrace slightly to look at her coffee. "Um, Ima, while you're up, can you..." Before she even finished making her request, Ziva sat the sugar and cream on the table in front of her. Tali looked at her mother curiously, "How did you..."

"I am Ima. I know you like I know your father. There was no way you would get through half that cup without a half pound of sugar", Ziva joked which elicited a genuine laugh from Tali.

She needed it. Needed this. To be home and surrounded by the love of her parents. Yeah, she was hurting badly, but the pain eased away little by little as she focused on what was here in the moment. Later she'd probably breakdown again and maybe even scream. It wouldn't be easy, but she knew eventually she'd do as her mother said and move on. For now, Tali just let her father hold her in his protective arms and watched her mother cook her favorite comfort food. At least, at the moment, she didn't feel so— _alone._

 **XXXXX**

 **A|N: Please, let me know what you think about this beginning. Been messing with this idea for a while and have written a few chapters. Truthfully, the way I've mapped it out, this could be a short fic or rather long— depends on the feedback. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since the official breakup. A couple hours shy of when she had returned home. A few minutes past the point of sobriety as Tali downed another shot of tequila. It was her first time out of the house since coming back to DC and she spent it sitting at a bar, trying to forget all the memories of her former love. It wasn't working. The liquor only made things worse.

"Another", the bartender asked as he picked up her empty shot glass.

Tali pondered it for a moment and, eventually, nodded her head. "Make it a double this time." Even if the liquor was making it worse, at some point it had to become a blur— _right?_ She'd deal with the pain now in her endeavor to get so waisted that things would become a blur and she'd be numb. Numbness... _'Yeah, that's exactly what I need.'_

She downed the double shot then signaled for two more as the burning sensation in her chest kept getting weaker and weaker. Her mind drifted between the memory of when she first met Jessie and the last time she saw her. It was like day and night when she pictured it. So drastically different in comparison. But the pain that both mental images brought her was the same. Her eyes started to water, but the next shot kept the tears at bay. And the shot after that seemed to dry them all together.

"Sitting alone at a bar, knocking back shots like you're trying to forget the world, now that shit is ultra depressing", an unfamiliar spoke from behind her. Tali turned to see the typical tall, dark, and handsome man standing there with a charming smile. The gleam in his eye immediately telling of his intentions, and hopeful dreams, of convincing her to go home with him in her vulnerable state. "What's a gorgeous woman like you doing in a place like this all alone?"

Tali rolled her eyes, "You already answered your own question."

"Maybe I could be of service and help you forget the world then, what do you we go back to my place?"

"I may be a little buzzed", Tali chuckled, "But not enough to go home with some random character. You don't even know me. Not even my name, and you want me to just up a leave with you? For what? A good drunken fuck?"

"Names don't matter. It's hot, you know? Two strangers hooking up. I mean, it'll be fun. Plus, you're sexy as all hell and I think a good drunken fuck might help you forget the world."

She shook her head, "You _are_ bold. I respect that. And you may even be right. Unfortunately, you're soooo _not_ my type. Gonna have to pass." Tali tossed money on the bar top to cover her tab then stood and exited the bar to hail a cab. The unknown man following closely behind her, she huffed and turned back to look at him, "Are you _that_ desperate for a fuck, dude? If so, there's plenty of women back inside."

"I don't want them, I want _you"_ , he smiled and reached to cup her face but Tali pulled back quickly.

"Seriously, you need to step off", she growled as she tried to slap him.

He grabbed her wrist roughly right before her hand made contact with his face, "Don't be such a fucking bitch!"

"Hey", shouted another voice from across the street. In seconds the woman was between Tali and the man, pushing him back with force. "I believe the lady told you to step off. You should do that before we have a serious problem."

"You should mind your fucking business you dy..." Before he could finish the derogatory slur, he was flat on his ass on the ground. Knocked out cold.

"Oh my God", Tali gasped.

Swiftly, the bar's security guard rushed over to them. He gave the woman a certain look as if they knew each other and this was a normal occurrence. She nodded then turned to Tali, "Sorry for punching your boyfriend but..."

"He's not my boyfriend", Tali corrected quietly. "He just followed me out of the bar. I don't even know his name."

"Well then I'm not sorry", the woman chuckled as she extended her hand, "I'm Cameron, you going to be okay getting home?"

Tali nodded her hand, "Yes, I'm just gonna take a cab. And, uh, thank you. It's Tali, by the way."

"Well Tali, it's been fun but I should probably get out of here before this guy comes to and tries to call the cops to press charges or something." She saw a cab coming down the street and hailed it for the younger woman. When it stopped, she opened the door for Tali to get in, "Maybe I'll see you around sometime. Be safe out here."

"Yeah, Maybe." Tali said as she got in the cab. Cameron shut the door then jogged back across the street to her car. Tali watched for moment as she drove off, and couldn't help to think about how sexy the woman was. Then she cursed herself for not getting her number. _'How the hell am I supposed to see her around if all I have is her first name?'_ She was brought from her thoughts quickly when the cab driver cleared his throat and looked at her expectantly through the rear view mirror. "Oh, sorry", Tali chuckled lightly then gave her address to go home.

 **XXXXX**

Ziva checked the time on her phone when she heard the lock on the front door turn. "Hmph, earlier than I thought", she mumbled to herself as she listened for Tali to close the door back and lock it.

Tali noticed the light coming from her parents home office down the hall. She made her way to the room and peaked her head in, "Hey Ima."

"Hello motek", Ziva said without looking up from the files in front of her.

"What are you still doing up", Tali asked as she took a seat in one of the plush armchairs that sat in front of the desk.

"Doing a favor for your Uncle Tim. He has been down a team member for almost a month now. I was going to let him do this himself but, he has been very busy with his current case. So", she pointed at the folders spread on the desk, "I am going over personnel files to find someone to either internally promote to his team or hire from outside."

"It's almost 2AM, why not do it in the morning?"

Ziva glanced up at her, "Truthfully? I was waiting up for you, so I decided to be productive while doing so."

"And why where you waiting up for me", Tali sighed, "I'm not a teenager with a curfew anymore."

"I am aware of that." She closed the current file she was looking at so she could look Tali in the eye. "I was just a little worried when I got home at 2300 and your father said you had just left to go to a bar. However, now that I see you did not go there to get completely drunk, I..." Ziva paused when she noticed a small bruise on Tali's wrist. She pointed, "What happened?"

Tali looked at her confused, "What are you talking about?"

"The slight bruising that is starting to appear on your wrist, Tali, what happened?" She looked down to inspect the spot her mother pointed to then cursed in Hebrew. Ziva shook her head, "I have not heard you curse in your entire life more than I have in the last week. And in four different languages at that."

"Sorry", Tali shrugged. "Haven't really had pleasant things to say given my current grief."

She sighed, "Where you in a fight?"

"No, it was just some guy getting a little to forceful in his attempt to convince me to go home with him." Tali saw the flash of desire to protect her young in her mother's eyes and immediately went to calm her down, "I'm okay Ima, really. He was just some egotistical playboy that got his feelings hurt. Even if I do see him again in passing, he won't try it. Not after Cameron clocked him and knocked him out for me."

Ziva's eyebrow raised in curiosity, "Cameron?"

"Oh yeah", Tali's response was almost a whisper as her mind drifted to the visual of the sexy, boyish, woman that came to save her from the clutches of the overzealous and rough bar patron. Lust flashed in her eyes as she spoke, "Cameron came and saved the day. She didn't hesitate to drop him with one quick jab to the face. I don't know what she does for a living, but the woman is ripped. The way her muscles flexed in the tank she had on. Seriously, she's built better than some guys I know. I'm just really glad she was there. She even made sure I got safely in my cab before we parted. It was so sweet."

Ziva noticed the way her daughter started to blush. She wasn't sure if it was good or bad. After a few moments of silence, she voiced her opinion, "While I am glad this Cameron was there to aide in making sure you were safe, I am not sure if it is a good idea for you to start entertaining thoughts about dating someone new so soon. You still need time to get over Jessie before you back down that road."

"Who said anything about dating?" Tali's tone was low and sultry as if she was mesmerized by the mental image of Cameron's strong arms wrapped around her. "I don't need to date her. I'd rather just fu..."

 _"Okay!_ " Ziva yelled, pulling Tali out of her lustful daydream. "I _really_ do not need to hear you say that. Please." Their conversation was quickly interrupted by the buzzing of Ziva's work cell. She sighed and raked her fingers through her hair before answering, "This is Director DiNozzo... Yes... Where... Was it known terrorists... Call in our top teams and make sure the scene is secure. We are going to need as many hands as we can get on this. I am on my way."

Tali gave her mother a knowing look, "Gotta be super big if you're going to a scene and mentioning terrorists."

"Yes, extremely big. A lot of casualties."

"Navy or Marines?"

"Marines. There was a bombing at the base inn at Quantico", Ziva explained in a rush as she stood up and locked the files on her desk away in one of the drawers. "You should go get some rest. I need to go wake your father and get to the scene, but we will finish this conversation later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Before Ziva walked out the office completely, Tali met her at the door and stopped her. "Ima, please, you and Abba stay safe."

Ziva kissed her daughter's forehead lightly and smiled at her, "Always, motek."

 **XXXXX**

Sleep was hard that night. But not how it had been over the last week. No, this was different. Completely different. This was frustrating— for all the right reasons. She could still hear that slight southern draw in her voice. She could see that charming smile. She could feel that hand in hers that sent a jolt of electricity running through her. She wondered what else that hand could make her feel if it ventured to other places. She let out of soft whimper as she bit her lip hard at the thought of Cameron touching her most intimate parts.

 _'Damn I should've gotten her number.'_

It would have been the perfect person to help her forget the world. She wished that it was Cameron who had tried to pick her up at the bar and not that foolish guy. She would have completely been up for letting her take her back to her place. She would have enjoyed writhing beneath her and allowing her to provide sweet— _release._

"That's exactly what I need", Tali sighed to herself. "Complete release."

And Cameron was just her type. With her stormy grey eyes. Her full luscious lips. Her perfect height. Her tattooed arms. That completely androgynous look that made her so mysterious. God how Tali wanted her so bad... or maybe she just wanted anyone. Any woman that would take the edge off and make her feel— alive again. That would make her feel wanted, if only for one night. Hell, she didn't even need the whole night. A few minutes would do. She was so backed up and pent up that she was sure she would unravel completely, within minutes, for anyone who would give her body the attention it craved.

 _'That moment you wish your ex-fiancé wasn't your ex-fiancé... Ugh! No! What I am thinking?'_

Tali let out an exasperated sigh. She had just effectively killed her own mood. Her fantasies with Cameron gone as the stupid memories of Jessie returned. Getting up from her bed and heading downstairs, she decided to test her earlier theory that enough tequila would make her numb and make her forget. She headed straight for her father's stash and grabbed a pricey new bottle. Sure, he would probably be pissed but she didn't really care at the moment. Nope, she didn't care at all. So much so of not caring that she drank straight from the bottle as she sat on the couch in the dark living room. She would drink until she couldn't feel the pain that was creeping back into her heart. She would drink until she didn't feel so lonely while being alone. She would drink until she blacked out. Yeah— drink until she saw the darkness within the _darkness._


	3. Chapter 3

"Tali?"

She heard the faint whisper in her ear and felt the light nudge to her shoulder, but everything was fuzzy. The piercing pain behind her eyes making it hard for her to open them completely. Clear signs of a horrible migraine as her head throbbed. She felt nauseous— _extremely nauseous._

"Come on sleepyhead, get up!"

Tali rolled to her side. The movement causing the contents of last night's drinking marathon to come up right on the bamboo wood floor. She felt a hand rubbing circles on her back and another holding back her untamed curly locs. She tried to open her eyes again but the sun peering through the floor to ceiling windowed sliding doors that led out to the backyard was blinding and only added to the agony of her colossal hangover.

"I... regret... _everything_ ", she choked out as she leaned back on the couch.

"I'm sure you do", the familiar voice chuckled, "I've never known you to be plastered like this." Soft hands lifted Tali and guided her to the half bathroom just off the living room. "You stay here in case you need to throw-up again, and I'll go clean the floor and grab some meds."

Tali's only response was a groan and a nod as she slid down the wall then hovered over the toilet. After a few minutes, in the dimness of the bathroom, she finally opened her eyes completely as her visitor returned and handed her a glass of water and some aspirin.

"You got seriously trashed last night. Kind of jealous I wasn't invited to your little party", she smirked. "Take those and drink the water slowly."

Tali did as she was told then sat the glass down next to her on the floor. Looking up, she gave a nervous smile, "Vicki, what are you doing here?"

Victoria Palmer had been Tali's best friend since they were toddlers. They grew up together in the same neighborhood, went to the same schools, shared the same profession, shared pretty much the same interests and everything really. It was Victoria that Tali always called about life and asked for advice— up until a week ago. She hadn't even told Victoria she was back in town, let alone that her relationship had ended. To be honest, she felt a little ashamed. She knew her friend wouldn't judge her, especially given the reason for the breakup, but she still wasn't ready to say anything— not yet.

Except, somehow, her best friend had proven to know her too well and was just as observant as her mother was. Once taking in her broken appearance, Victoria leaned against the bathroom wall with her arms folded and responded, "Well, our parents have been stuck at Quantico and the Navy Yard since last night. Your mother tried calling you a bunch of times to check on you this morning. When your phone started going straight to voicemail, she called and asked me to come check on my bestie. I used the spare key my dad keeps at the house. Now that I've seen you, I can see why you were dead to the world. So... how long have you been back and when did you call off the engagement?"

"Ugh, my mother really didn't need to send somebody to check on me."

"I'm not just somebody, Tali. I'm your best friend and you brought it on yourself: Rule #3, ' _Never_ be unreachable'. You know they still live by Gibbs' rules."

Tali sighed, "Yeah yeah, I know."

"And don't think you're off the hook, I'm still waiting for you to answer my questions."

"Must we do this now? I feel like crap."

"Yes and good", Victoria laughed. "You deserve it for not keeping me in the loop. Now spill, what happened with you and Jessie?"

"How do you even know something happened", she huffed.

Victoria rolled her eyes and pointed, "The lack of your engagement ring that you _never_ take off. Then there's the binge drinking you clearly did last night. And, not to mention, this is the week you and Jessie are supposed to be on vacation in Cancun. You _love_ Mexico, I highly doubt you'd be here curled up by the toilet if there wasn't an issue in your relationship."

"I forgot about that trip", Tali whispered sadly. "I've been home for a week, and please, don't spaz on me for not telling you. I was just..."

"Caught up in yourself and your random emotions because you have no idea how to function right now", Victoria offered knowingly.

"Yeah" she sighed.

"Okay. That explains you ignoring my messages and calls all week. I won't pry anymore. You'll give me the details when you're ready", the other woman shrugged as she reached out her hand. "Come on, I think you're probably done throwing up for now. Let's get you upstairs and cleaned up. You look like a Mack truck hit you and Aunt Ziva wants us to come to the Navy Yard."

Tali rolled her eyes as she let Victoria help her up, "Why do we have to go there?"

"Not sure. But I'm _definitely_ not going anywhere with you looking and smelling like this" she joked and Tali gave a half smile while she hugged her best friend.

"Thanks Vicki, for being here, even if I totally pushed you away."

"It's cool, I've always got your back bestie. You _know_ this. Now come on, you know your mother _hates_ waiting and she's especially on edge with that attack happening at Quantico."

"I vaguely remember her getting that call last night", Tali spoke as she slowly walked down the hall then made her up the steps with Victoria behind her. "Exactly how bad was it?"

"Seven confirmed dead and even more injured. They're still sifting through the wreckage to find more bodies. The news is having a field day with it. My dad just got back to the Navy Yard to start the autopsies. This is definitely going to be a rough case for all them."

"And hectic, which makes me wonder why Ima wants us at the NCIS."

 **XXXXX**

By the time Tali and Victoria got to the Navy Yard that afternoon, there was a tension that seemed like it could suffocate them as they walked into the lobby of NCIS headquarters. With one being the daughter of the director and NCIS' top team lead, and the other being the daughter of the medical examiner, going through security was quick and easy. It was when they got off the elevator at the squadroom that things seemed to be completely chaotic. Almost every plasma TV was running the news about the bombing. Agents were moving quickly going through files and making phone calls. Wrapped in the chaos, there was an underlying ominous feeling.

Tali walked to the bullpen where her father's team normally would be, but they weren't there. Neither was her uncle nor his team at their section of the squadroom. Victoria matched Tali's confused look then nodded towards the stairs, "Maybe they're in your mom's office. She wanted us to see her anyway. Let's go."

The woman quickly made their way up the steps and into the reception area outside the director's office. They were quickly greated by Ziva's secretary then ushered into her office.

"Ima, what's going on", Tali asked before the door was even closed behind them, not noticing that her mother was on the phone.

Ziva held up finger while she finished her call, "Yes ma'am, I understand... I have my best agents on this. We will get these guys... Understood." She hung up the phone and looked between Tali and Victoria, "I expected you girls over an hour ago."

"Sorry Aunt Ziva, traffic", Victoria lied to cover the need for delay being Tali having a hangover and getting sick.

She looked at them not believing the hurried lied, but she let it go. "Girls, please sit." Ziva waited for them to get settled in their chairs then continued, "I asked for you both to come because of the current case NCIS is working."

"Exactly _what_ is going on anyway", Tali asked again impatiently. "This whole place feels like death."

"We lost two agents", Ziva explained. "They were at Quantico interviewing a witness for an unrelated case when the bombing happened. Even if we had not lost them, one of our senior agents lost his son who was stationed there so it still hits us hard. This attack has everyone on high alert and on edge. Attacking a US Marine base is _not_ something that should have been so easy."

"Sorry about your agents... But, I still don't understand why you wanted us here?"

"There was someone else at the base during the attack, Tali. Someone close to the both of you and this..."

"Is Johnny okay", Victoria asked in a hushed tone as fear flashed in her eyes. "How did I not even think about him? Is that why Uncle Tim isn't here?"

In that moment Tali felt herself getting nauseous again. Not from the hangover, but because the idea of losing one of her closest friends, practically family, was something she couldn't take right now. "Please tell me he's not... oh God... has anyone contacted Morgan?"

"Girls, please, remain calm. Johnny was on base and had just left from the inn when the bomb went off. He was not, however, outside of the blast radius and has sustained some major injuries. He _is_ alive, but things are touch and go right now. The next 24 hours are critical." Both woman let out a slight of sigh of relief as Ziva continued to explain the situation and answer their questions. "McGee is with Delilah at Bethesda and Morgan is on a flight to Dulles as we speak. There have been names already released in the media about those injured or deceased and the news is getting a lot of things wrong. So, I wanted to tell you both together, myself, before you heard something false. And I need to make sure you will be alright before you go to see him. He looks really bad, and the last thing I want is for either of you to breakdown. I know how much he means to you both."

Victoria nodded, "Johnny is strong and fighter..."

"Yeah, he'll pull through this", Tali added confidently. "He has to..."

All three women feel silent for a moment before Victoria spoke again, "Who's picking up Morgan from the airport?"

"I was going to send a car, but if..."

"Yes", the younger women responded at the same time without Ziva needing to finish asking the question.

"Just give us the flight info, Ima. We'll pick her up and then we can all go see Johnny together. If it's as bad as you say, Morgan is going to need major support seeing her twin."

"Definitely. And Uncle Tim and Auntie Delilah are going to need support too. We need to be there for our family."

Ziva smiled with pride at their strength and determined resolve. "I agree girls, and it is settled. I will have Kelly text you the flight information so you can get Morgan. Now, are you both sure you will be fine to handle this?"

"Of course Ima, we've got this."

"Good. Then I suppose you should get going so I can get back to work. I have another meeting scheduled." Ziva moved from behind her desk to walk them back out of the office. When they were in the reception area again, Tali gasped and stopped in her tracks which made Ziva and Victoria follow her line of sight. Upon seeing who was standing there, Ziva made a quick greeting, "Staff Sergeant Jacobs, thank you for making time to come by."

"It was no problem, ma'am. I want to help NCIS in any..." The Marine paused and looked at Tali in surprise.

Ziva noticed the look between the two as they locked eyes and raised her eyebrow in curiosity. She cleared her throat after an awkward minute, instantly gaining their attention and pulling them from their seemingly telepathic conversation. "Staff Sergeant Jacobs, this is my niece Victoria and my daughter Tali. Girls this is..."

"Cameron?"


	4. Chapter 4

" _Cameron?"_ The name rolled off of Tali's tongue in a delicate whisper. She was breathless and awestruck that the woman she had spend the better half of her night fantasizing about was now standing before her. Before this moment, Tali would bet anything that she would never see the woman again. Yet, here she was. Standing stoically in her uniform, a far different look than from the night before. Different but still— _'sexy as all hell'._ Tali felt the haze of the previous evening's lust envelop her as she gave Cameron a once over again.

The older woman noticed the way Tali regarded her and made no attempt to hide the way she slowly looked over Tali's body from head to toe. She flashed the same charming smile that had made Tali weak when they first met then spoke softly, "When I said 'maybe I'll see you around sometime', I didn't expect it to be 12 hours later. This is a pleasant surprise. I'm glad to see you remained safe after I left you last night."

Putting two and two together, taking in what Cameron said and the way her daughter bit her lip and blushed a little, Ziva looked astonished as she asked, "Staff Sergeant Cameron Jacobs is _thee_ _Cameron_ that came to your rescue last night, Tali?"

Tali gave a minuscule nod, but couldn't manage to speak. She was slightly preoccupied with her lustful thoughts. Victoria, on the other hand, had a few questions when she registered what Ziva had just asked. "Hold on, rescue? What exactly happened last night? How do you two know each other?"

Cameron looked down for moment and cleared her throat. When she locked eyes with Tali again, they shared an intense gaze that silently spoke their mutual desires. She couldn't look away from her, even when she started addressing the other two woman standing by. "Technically, we don't know each other at all. Only each other's first names after a chance meeting. I was just in the right place at the right time when Tali needed assistance. It wasn't exactly a rescue, so much as it was helping get rid of a pesky annoyance."

"From the way my daughter explained it, Staff Sergeant, you went out of your way to protect her from a man that got rough with her outside a bar." Ziva looked at her with gratitude, "Thank you for coming to her aide. Things may have been worse had you not stepped in."

"Just doing my job to protect and serve, ma'am", Cameron stated with pride when she finally turned her gaze back to Ziva.

"Well, speaking for myself, and Tali, what you did is quite appreciated." She checked her watch then looked between a distracted Tali and intrigued Victoria, "Girls, I do believe you need to get going to pick up Morgan on time. Also, Staff Sergeant Jacobs and I really have a pressing matter to address in private. I cannot delay any longer."

With Tali still off in her own world, Victoria shook her head and grabbed her best friend's hand. "Right, we'll just be going then. I'll call when we get to Bethesda. Oh, and it was nice meeting you Staff Sergeant ."

"You as well, ma'am." Cameron smirked at Tali, "Good seeing you again. Maybe next time it won't be just chance meet?" She pulled out a business card and handed it to the younger woman.

Still unable to find her voice, Tali took the card quietly and just stared with predatory eyes for a moment. Then she glanced down to see all of Cameron's contact information and gave her a knowing wink as she smirked. After the display, before she could even catch on to what was going on, she was being pulled by Victoria out of the reception area and towards the stairs.

When Cameron was out of view, Victoria stopped pulling Tali and let go of her hand. She gave her look that Tali knew well. As soon as they left the building, and made it to Victoria's car, she would have some serious explaining to do.

 **XXXXX**

Back in her office, Ziva silently motioned for Cameron to have a seat at the conference table. Although they had pressing business attend to, she couldn't get the unverbal exchange between this Marine and her daughter out of the forefront of her mind. Being that they still had a few minutes before two other people came to join their meeting, she decided to take the alone time to voice the nagging feeling she had.

"Staff Sergeant, again, do know the I appreciate what you did for Tali", her voice was even and her face showed no emotion, "However, I also need you to know that my daughter has recently been hurt and I do not want her hurt like that ever again." She paused to gauge the expression on Cameron's face which showed an odd mix of understanding and confusion. "Outside of you just giving Tali your number to maintain a connection, I saw the way you looked at each other. The meaningful staring of unspoken intentions. I realize that I cannot stop anything from initially happening between the two of you but, the moment I sense there is a problem, I will not hesitate to take action. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I hope you really do understand and will not get distracted by my daughter. We _still_ have terrorists on the loose and a serious matter a national security on our hands with last night's attack. I need you focused if you are going to work along side NCIS."

Cameron nodded, "I understand, ma'am. I will not be distracted by anyone or anything. My focus is taking down the people who ambushed my platoon, ma'am."

"And you understand that this operation we are planning may put you in danger. And you do you realize that upon identifying who these terrorists are, the President may declare war? That you may be deployed again as well? Meaning, any new relationships, platonic or otherwise, could be strained."

"May I speak freely, ma'am."

Ziva leaned back in her chair and stared intently, "You may."

"With all due respect, I know you are being a protective mother, who only has her daughter's best interest at heart..."

"But?" Ziva knew the tone and where the conversation was going. She wanted it to go this was after all, she was strategic in her questioning to know the full extent of the other woman's intentions.

"But, I do _not_ believe in coincidences. After meeting your daughter last night, I hoped for the opportunity to see her again. Then today, we crossed paths for a second time. I couldn't pass up the chance to atleast give her my information. It is her choice whether or not she contacts me and allows me the opportunity to get to know her. Understand, my only intent right now is to be able to be a friend to Tali before anything else. I can say, without question, that making an effort to do so will not hinder my abilities to do my job and protect my country. My main focus is currently on the mission at hand in putting together this operation and identifying the terrorist, I know and understand the risks. I have accepted them. Also, _if_ we are to go to war and I am deployed, I don't believe that any relationship would be strained as I make it very clear before getting to know someone that my duty to the President and our nation comes first. I am a Staff Sergeant in the United States Marine Corps, above all else. I respect, and take great pride, in the stripes I wear, ma'am. My intent is not to harm, play games, or be distracted. You do not have to worry."

Satisfied, but not letting on completely that she was, Ziva simply responded, "For your sake, I hope you are right." Just then, a knock came at the door with thebarrival of the other two people they had been waiting for. "Come in", she barely got it out before Tony and an FBI agent entered.

"Sorry for the slight delay, ran into Tali and Vicki on the steps", Tony explained.

"It is okay", Ziva stood and made the necessary introductions, "Agent Tony DiNozzo, Agent Michael Commings, this is Staff Sergeant Cameron Jacobs. She will be assisting in the case for the time being and running point on the mission in the field until we receive further orders from SecNav and POTUS."

"Agent DiNozzo... as in your husband, and Tali's father", Cameron asked, a little surprised upon hearing the last name again.

"That would be correct." Tony looked at her suspiciously, "And you know Tali how?"

Ziva cleared her throat, "We can get into that another time. There are more serious matters to address right now." Knowing she was right, all parties took their seats around the conference table. "Now, before we begin planning this op, I need a sitrep."

 **XXXXX**

As soon as they got back to the car and drove out of the Navy Yard, Victoria wasted no time in bringing up the encounter with Cameron. "Sooooo", she admonished, "What's the deal with Staff Sergeant Jacobs?"

Tali chuckled, "There's _no deal_. You already heard the full story. Some random dude got too aggressive trying to get me to go home with him and Cameron intervened. What else is there to know?"

"How about you start with your intentions after you use that number she gave you? It's obvious you want her— badly. I just want to know to what extent?"

"I never thought I'd actually see her again so there aren't any real intentions yet. All I know is that she's sexy and could be a good distraction from my current life dilemma. So, _if_ I call her, it will purely be for— distracting purposes."

"Mmhmm", Victoria glanced over at her when they reached a stop sign. "'Distracting purposes' like a casual fuck buddy?"

Tali feigned offense and gave a fake gasp, "Victoria Elizabeth Palmer, when have you _ever_ known me to be _that_ type of girl?"

"Never, however, I saw the way you undressed her with your eyes _and_ noticed the way you couldn't speak at all. Like your mind was fixed on a very explicit dream involving the hot marine taking you down in the barracks", she laughed heartily as she drove onto the highway.

Tali shrugged, "What can I say? I mean, it _would_ be very memorable. Along with acting out some of the other fantasies I had last night."

"You're being completely serious right now, aren't you", Victoria asked in total disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I be", Tali responded nonchalantly.

She sighed and shook her head as she became serious, "Tali, hooking up with this woman isn't a good idea right now. You _just_ got out of a long relationship in which you almost got married. I don't think it's in your best interest to start sleeping with someone before you've fully gotten over Jes..."

"I already got this lecture last night from my mother", Tali interrupted defensively, "I don't need it from my best friend too! I'm a grown woman who knows what she wants, alright? And if what I want is someone to have casual, no strings attached, sex with then that's what I'm gonna do! I wish _everyone_ would stop bringing up my ex! For people who want me to get over her, you sure as hell bring her up— _a lot!_ "

"Tali, come on, you can't..."

"Take the next exit and drop me off."

"What?"

"I want to go home. You can drop me off then go pick up Morgan."

Victoria let out an exasperated sigh as she pulled off the highway to head toward's the DiNozzo home. She didn't want to argue, knowing that Tali would only shutdown even more. Instead of continuing on with the topic, she changed subjects, "Are you going to meet us at the hospital later? I'm sure Morgan would really like to see _both_ of us."

"Sure, whatever", Tali grumbled. "I'll drive over later."

The rest of the twenty minute ride was made in absolute silence. When they arrived, Tali got out the car without looking at her best friend or saying a word. She slammed the door and walked up the driveway towards the house. Victoria wondered if she'd actually see her later. She knew that this quiet and, obviously, pissed off Tali would probably stay away and ignore her on purpose. That's how she always got when she was extremely angry. After seeing her enter safely in the house, Victoria pulled off and silently prayed that Tali wouldn't do anything stupid, like try to escape reality by getting hammered again. Or, worse, go off and meetup with a certain Marine Staff Sergeant to temporarily fill the void in her heart.

 **XXXXX**

 **A|N: I appreciate the feedback thus far and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one coming sees the setup for some major drama with Tali and then some TIVA fluff just because, well, it's TIVA! Tehe!**


	5. Chapter 5

_"You've reached Staff Sergeant Cameron Jacobs, sorry I'm not available to answer your call right now. Please leave a message and I will get back to you at my earliest convenience."_

 _*BEEP*_

Tali ended the call before leaving a voicemail. Although she wanted to say something, she didn't exactly know what to say. Her mind was on one thing— sex. It wasn't exactly something you could request over a voicemail, right? _'No, definitely not. I'll just try to call her again later.'_ She sighed and placed her phone on the coffee table then picked up the remote to turn on a movie.

After a few minutes of going through the channels, she finally landed on the classic, 'A Few Good Men', and settled into the comfy armcharm to watch the movie. Just when she got comfortable, her phone rang. The ringtone let her know exactly who it was without needing to look. She debated whether or not to answer for split second, then decided it best to just ignore it. Eventually, it stopped ringing and the caller left a voicemail. She had no intention to listen to the message. _'No more drama today, I can't deal.'_ Tali went back to focusing on the movie— well, she tried. The only problem, her phone rang again. Same ringtone. Same person.

"You _can't_ be serious", she shouted as she reached for the phone then answered, "WHAT!?"

 _"Hey, we need to talk."_

"I _don't_ want to talk to you Jessie! Not after what you did and how you treated me. _We_ are done!"

 _"Tali, please, I was wrong. Just let me..."_

"Let you what? Lie to me some more? Break my heart again?"

 _"Babes, please! I swear, I'm so sorry. If I could take it back, I would do it in a heartbeat. I love you, Tali! You're my world and I shouldn't have disrespected you or our relationship like that."_

"So what now? Am I just supposed to pretend I didn't see what I saw? You can't even give me _one_ reason as to why you cheated on me— for months!"

 _"I have a reason, and I want to tell you... Not over the phone though. I saw your note about going back home and I've been in this apartment feeling like a total ass for the last week. I booked a flight to DC and I'll be there tomorrow. Maybe we can go out and..."_

"Jessie, I don't want to see you... I can't... You really hurt me..."

" _I know I did. Please, just let me see you... atleast one last time? So I can explain?"_

"I'm not making any promises. We'll see." She ended that call and immediately starting thinking about what she just partially agreed to. Her heart was racing and she felt like it would explode as she started to cry. "Maybe... I'm not... over her."

Finally, the truth left her lips. As much as she tried, there was no way to outrun it. If the pain she felt was any indication. If that aching longing feeling was held as proof. There was no way to keep denying that she was _still_ in love. She still wanted Jessie back, no matter how angry the thought made her.

"Ugh! No Tali! You _can't_ still love her", she grunted through her tears. "You just need a distraction. Something to get your mind off of her for now... _or someone."_ She took a deep breathe and dried her tears as best she could. After taking another moment to get herself together, Tali tried her luck with calling Cameron again.

 _"Staff Sergeant Jacobs_ ", she answered on the first ring.

"Um... hey Cameron... it's Tali."

 _"Oh, hey! How are you?"_

"I'm fine."

 _"Are you sure, because you don't sound fine. Is something wrong?"_

Tali tried her best to sound convincing, "Yeah, I'm sure. Just been a crazy day."

 _"I understand that. Things have been pretty crazy on my end too... So, are you in for the night or do you have energy to go out?"_

"Actually, that's why I called. I was hoping maybe we could hangout. Truthfully, I'm in need of some time outside the house and I don't want any creeps trying to man handle me again", the younger woman joked.

Cameron chuckled, _"Basically you want me to play bodyguard for you again?"_

"Oh, you can play more than bodyguard." Tali's voice was laced with flirtation.

 _"Hmph, what did you have in mind?"_

"A night with no attachments and complete reckless abandon", she spoke boldly. "I think you know what that is since you seemed to share the same sentiment while staring at me back at NCIS."

 _"Yeah, I have an idea",_ Cameron cleared her throat when she noticed her words coming out too lustful. _"But, as much fun as that sounds, maybe you could let me take you to dinner first? Call me old fashioned, but I'm not typically the no strings and reckless type. I need to atleast know a little more than a woman's name before anything else goes down."_

Tali tried to hide the frustration in her tone, "I guess we could go to dinner."

 _"Alright, I need to go back to base and change out of this uniform. I'll pick you up at 1900, that good for you?"_

"7PM, yeah it's fine, I'll text you my address so..."

 _"No need, I already have it."_

"Oookkaayyyy, how do you know where I live? You're not the stalker type are you", Tali chuckled.

 _"No no!"_ Cameron couldn't help but laugh, _"I'm working with your parents, remember? I'll have to come there midweek to check-in so they gave me the address. Swear, I'm not a stalker."_

"Mmhmm, I guess I believe you. And I guess I'll see you in a few hours." Tali smirked as the call ended and she stood to go get ready. So maybe her need wouldn't be filled immediately, but it would be soon. Afterall, Cameron didn't exactly say she _wouldn't_ sleep with her. She only said she needed to have dinner first, and Tali could endure a few hours of chatting and eating if the end result would be satisfying her frustrations in the bedroom. She'd simply go to dinner and turn up the flirtation so Cameron had no other thought but to give her sweet release. _'Atleast for tonight I can be distracted, then tomorrow I'll deal with Jessie. No harm in that— right?'_

 **XXXXX**

At 6:55PM, Tali put the finishing touches of her makeup on, did one final outfit check in the mirror, then descended down the stairs to wait for Cameron to come. When she reached the bottom of the steps, Tony was entering the house and stopped in his tracks when he saw what she had on.

"Hey kiddo... going out?"

"Uh, yeah, just going to dinner with a friend."

Tony's eyebrow raised, "Dressed like _that?"_

"Dressed like what", Tali asked defensively.

"Look, I know you're grown kiddo, but I also know a 'come fuck me dress' when I see one and I don't think you should be..."

"Be what abba? Trying to move on from Jessie? Because I could've sworn that's what you wanted!" She had no intention on telling him about the possibility of seeing her ex tomorrow. It would only cause more drama. "Just drop it!"

Tony put up his hands in surrender, "Hey hey, calm down. All I'm saying is that maybe it's a little..."

"I swear to God if you go giving me the same speech Ima and Victoria did about it being too soon to see someone, I'm going to scream", she huffed as she walked past him and went to grab a quick shot of something strong from Tony's liquor stash.

"Hey", he grabbed the bottle from her, "My scotch is off limits! And since when do you pre-game before going out?"

"Since my Abba wants to be a broken record like everyone else. You guys are driving me crazy and I've only been home a week. I had more say so about my own life as a kid than I do now! It makes _no_ sense! Why is me having _one_ dinner with Cameron such a big deal?!"

Tony looked at her confused, "Who the hell is..."

The doorbell rang and Tali walked towards the door as she called over her shoulder, "I'll be fine Abba. Staff Sergeant Jacobs will keep me safe. Don't wait up!" She quickly opened the door then walked out before Tony could make the connection that the Staff Sergeant he met earlier is the Cameron she was going out with now.

When he heard the door slam, it hit him who Tali meant and he ran over to the window to peak out. Sure enough, Tali was getting in the car with the woman he had spent the better half of his afternoon getting to know. Now it made complete sense why she seemed so surprised that he was Tali's father. "She was plotting on taking my little girl out and I didn't even know it", he said to himself. Shaking his head, after he watched them drive off, Tony pulled out his phone and redialed the last number in his recent calls.

 _"Hello my love! I am just leaving the..."_

"Zi! You're not going to believe who Tali just left with to go on a date!"

 **XXXXX**

"So, how did you manage to be free tonight with everything going on", Tali asked as Cameron drove to the restaurant. "Isn't Quantico on lockdown?"

"Partial lockdown", Cameron corrected. "All E-6's, or higher, who either live off base or are working with authorities have privileges to come and go. Of course, strict security measures are in place for that, which is why I needed so much time before coming to get you. And, as far as being free tonight, for the time being I am under orders to follow your mother's others. She gave me the evening off to rest up because tomorrow, well, technically I can't talk about it."

"Let me guess, she has you doing some secret covert op, right?" Tali looked over at the older woman to see her expression. "Don't look so surprised. While I know nothing about your mission, I _do_ know everything about my mother", she chuckled. "And something like a terrorist attack on a US Marine base, the most secure one at that, can only mean Ziva DiNozzo is going to go back into Ziva David mode. Total ninja Mossad assassin style, as my father would say. It's rare she's like that anymore, but yeah, I'm not shocked she's planning some insane mission to take out these guys discretely and avoid us having to go to war."

"For someone who knows _nothing_ about my mission, you sure know _a lot_ about my mission", Cameron joked then changed the topic. "In all seriousness though, I don't want to talk about the attack or my mission. Tonight is about you. I want to know who Tali DiNozzo is... So, before we get to the restaurant and this becomes an official date, give me the basics: age, birthday, occupation?"

Tali slightly cringed at hearing the phrase 'official date' but, luckily, Cameron was paying attention to the road and didn't see it. The last thing she wanted was for this outing to be called a _date_ , but she couldn't bring herself to correct the other woman. Then she would have to reveal that her only objective was to flirt her way through dinner and then go have casual, meaningless, sex. After that, she had no plans on going further with anything that resembled dating. Especially when there was still a chance she would be getting back with Jessie in less than 24 hours. Still, she decided she'd answer the question, "Well, I'm twenty-three, my birthday is June 6st, and I teach language arts and French at a prep school in Atlanta."

They made small talk about Tali's love for the French language and Paris and Cameron's equal affinity for the city of love for the remainder of the ride. As well as answering more basic questions about themselves. It was just a simple 'getting to know you' session. Tali figured there was no harm in just giving a little information about herself, right? It's not like it would open the door for deeper questions that would carry her down a path of being totally open and vulnerable to this woman, right?

 _Wrong!_ The moment they arrived at the restaurant and got seated, Cameron went straight for the deep questions, "How long were you with your fiancé?" Tali nearly choked on air when she gasped and started coughing. "Whoa, you alright?"

Of course she wasn't alright! The question took her entirely off guard. She shook her head and took slow deep breaths to level her breathing. After a moment, she looked at Cameron with an unreadable expression, "How, in the hell, do you know I was engaged?"

"Don't worry, still _not_ a stalker. I'm just very observant. And you", Cameron pointed to her hand sitting on the table, "still have a tan line on your ring finger. Which means, the breakup was pretty recent. Judging by the width, there used to be an engagement ring there, not a wedding band. Either way, that's major... so, how long were you together?"

Tali let out an exasperated sigh, "Two years and seven months."

"And, what happened? I mean, it had to be serious to breakup after all that time and saying 'yes' to a proposal."

"She cheated, so I just left."

Cameron chuckled at the quick response then looked at her slightly puzzled, "I'm not laughing at your pain, but I find it interesting, and odd, that you 'just left'. Weren't you at least a little bit curious as to why she did it? I've been there before and I couldn't walk away until an explanation was given."

"I tried to get one, she wasn't forth coming. And now that she does want to explain, I'm having a little trouble bringing myself to being able to listen."

They were momentarily interrupted by the waiter coming to get their drink orders. Cameron decided to order a bottle of wine and their food as well which surprised Tali. When the waiter nodded at the choice and walked off, the younger woman spoke again, "Not that I mind the sexy display of confidence you just showed in ordering for me, but what makes you assume that I wanted the pasta?"

"I told you, _I'm_ _observant",_ Cameron shrugged. "You've glanced over at that table three times and eyed that man's dish. Your obvious entrèe choice would have been that. So, rather than just order wine, only for the waiter to come back and interrupt us again to take our food order, I took care of everything at once." She titled her head in the direction of their waiter returning with the wine. "And after the next 60 seconds, we have a little time to chat more before the food comes."

Tali chuckled, "You are freakishly good. I'm not sure if I should be nervous at how well you can read people and situations, or just accept it as an intriguing perk that comes with you."

"It may be both", Cameron raised her glass for a toast, "To nervousness _and_ intrigued. Cheers!"

"Cheers", Tali giggled as they clanked their glasses together then took a sip. "Mmm, that is _really_ good."

"Exactly why I got a bottle." Cameron took another sip from her own glass then sat it down on the table. She stared at Tali intently for a moment, then raised her eyebrow in question.

Tali blushed under the intensity of her stare. "What is it", she asked shyly.

"I'm debating on whether or not I should ask when your ex last tried to explain herself to you?"

"You say it as if it was multiple times. It was only once, and it was today, right before I..." She could have killed herself right there. _'Why the hell are you telling her this Tali?! Shut up!'_ They locked eyes for a moment, until Tali realized that Cameron somehow knew her objective for the evening, then she looked everywhere except for in the other woman's piercing eyes. _'Too fucking observant.'_

"Before you called me to be a distraction", Cameron finally offered quietly. "I'm the rebound so you can deny not being over her, right? That's why you wanted 'no attachments and complete reckless abandon'? You don't _just_ want sex, you want a temporary escape for the night. Then, by morning, you'll be off to go about your normal life until that urge comes back. And, I'm just going to assume that, once that happens you'll find the next source of relief?"

 **XXXXX**

A little after he called her, Ziva was home and staring, quite amused, at a very animated Tony pacing around their bedroom as he continued on with explaining his theories about what was happening with their daughter on her date. "Because the way she sauntered out of here with that dress on, you just _know_ she's trying to give away her goods", he shivered in disgust. "Eh, just the thought of my little baby out there giving it up to some... some..."

"Some what, Tony", Ziva chuckled. "Tali is an adult. While I do not agree with her decision to actually start dating, or whatever it is she is doing right now, I feel a little better knowing she is with Staff Sergeant Jacobs."

"How?" He stopped pacing and turned to look at her. His face twisted in sheer confusion. "How does _that_ make any of this better?"

"Come", Ziva patted the empty space on Tony's side of the bed, beckoning him to lay with her. He quickly obliged, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in close so that her face was almost completely buried in his chest. She lifted her hand and stroked his cheek gently as she stared up into his eyes, "I know you are worried. I too am a little nervous, but I spoke with Staff Sergeant Jacobs today privately. We have a mutual understanding as it concerns Tali."

"What kind of _mutual understanding?_ "

"The kind that makes a marine scared to know what will happen if she pisses off mama bear", she deadpanned.

Tony chuckled then kissed her forehead, "I like those kinds."

"Mmhmm", she kissed him slowly as she rolled them over so that he was pinned beneath her.

Once they finally pulled apart for air, Tony flashed his trademark smile and wiggled his eye brows, "So, does mama bear want to show papa bear what she can do to the most handsome NCIS agent?"

"Sure", she giggled, "But I think it might be too late to call over Agent Martinez."

He gasped and started to tickle her, "Oh you think that's funny?"

Ziva toppled over in a fit of laughter and eventually got enough strength to surrender. "Okay... okay", she panted, "You win!" She took deep breaths when Tony finally stopped. After getting herself together, she went back to sitting on top of him, "I am sorry papa bear". She kissed her way from his lips down to his chest then looked up with passion filled eyes. "How can I make it up to you?"

Tony groaned in delight. He knew that look and that tone. With a cocky smirk, he replied, "Oh, you know _exactly_ what to do."

 **XXXXX**

That sat in silence for what seemed like forever. In all actuality, it was only five minutes. Albeit a very long five minutes. Eventually, Cameron got tired of it and broke the silence, "I take it I'm right then. You're just using me to escape reality right now and let off some pent up sexual frustration. You have no real intention on taking this beyond maybe a friends with benefits situation."

It was more of a statement of fact than an actual question. If she was upset, Tali couldn't tell. Cameron's voice was so even. Not one hint of emotion. Tali wasn't sure what to say except to whisper, "Yes."

Cameron nodded, "Well, sorry to disappoint you but, I can't be what you want. I'm not good at letting women use me for their own selfish benefit, Tali. That's how people get hurt. You seem like a really sweet and amazing woman, that's why I asked you out. Not to have some one nightstand. I'm completely cool with getting to know you and being a friend, but there will be no benefits that involve your naked body writhing beneath mine."

 _'Whyyyyyy did she have to say that?'_ Tali didn't know what to do. Things got really uncomfortable— fast. She had to fix this. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? It's just... I don't know... it's complicated", she sighed in frustration.

"I get it."

Tali finally trained her gaze back to her, "You do?"

"I do", Cameron sighed as their food arrived. Once everything was placed on the table, and the server walked away, she continued, "Look, let's just start over. No talks about exes or hookups. Let's just enjoy our dinner and see where the night takes us. We'll rewind to chatting about Paris and go from there, okay?"

"And you will forget about my selfish intentions? Just like that", Tali inquired.

"Clean-slate. I promise."

The younger woman smiled, "I'd like that."

"Good... Now finish telling me about how your parents ended up getting together." Cameron offered to pickup where their conversation ended in the car. "Sounded like an amazing story."

"Right, it is. So, after finding out Ima had 'died', Abba couldn't let it go. He just swore she was still alive. If you ask him why, to this day his response is, 'You gotta believe what you gotta believe'. And, I suppose, it's a good thing that he did believe because he packed up his life and carried a two year old me to Israel then Paris to track her down."

Tali went on to tell her parents love story and Cameron listened to every word. Their evening had made a turn back in the right direction, and Tali was grateful for it. Sure, she didn't really _want_ this to be a date, but it felt good for the moment. She wanted the feeling to last for as long as possible because tomorrow, well that would be something else— _entirely._


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner, they went for a stroll around the park that was just across the street from the restaurant. They laughed and joked and talked about everything from political views to their most embarrassing moments. Tali was really enjoying herself, but there was still a nervousness residing within about what awaited her tomorrow that she was trying to hide. Unfortunately, she didn't hide it well.

Cameron noticed and decided to address it, "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you? You're starting to seem a little preoccupied with some deep hidden thoughts."

"This whole you being able to read me like a book is unnerving", Tali sighed as they stopped walking. She looked up into Cameron's eyes then gave a soft smile, "I promise, it's nothing you need to worry about. It's just my own issue that I'll deal with later. For now, let's just continue to enjoy each other."

"Are you su..."

Tali placed her ringer on the other woman's lips to stop her questions. "I'm sure", she whispered, "It has nothing to do with you. If anything, you've made me feel a million times better and less stressed. So, thank you."

Cameron slightly nodded as she kissed the finger that Tali still held to her lips causing the younger woman to blush. They stayed quiet for a moment, lost in each other's eyes. Locked in place until, gradually, Tali removed her finger and both women started inching closer together. Cameron placed her hands on Tali's waist. Tali leaned up and wrapped her arms around Cameron's neck, slowly pulling her in even further. Silently giving her permission to do what they both wanted. Their lips were almost touching— then Tali's cell rang. The sound taking them both by surprise and they jumped back.

Tali let off a string of curses in a mix of Hebrew and Italian as she reached in her clutch to retrieve the annoying device. When she pulled it out, and saw it was her mother, she rolled her eyes as she immediately pressed 'ignore'.

Cameron chuckled as she shook her head, "Don't you think you should've answered? I'm sure she..." It was then that Cameron's cell started buzzing in her pocket. She looked at the caller ID then showed it to Tali. "Must be important", she shrugged then answered, "Director DiNozzo, good evening ma'am... Yes, she's still with me... No ma'am, we're at a park on... Oh my God... Yes, yes ma'am, I will... We're on our way..." The call cut and Cameron stared at the phone for a second before returning it to her pocket.

The look on her face told Tali that their night was _definitely_ over— thanks to her mother. She was instantly pissed off. "What's going on?"

"I need to get you home— immediately", was all the older woman said as she grabbed Tali's hand and started walking, actually more like jogging, her back to where the car was parked.

"Um, are you going to tell me why a call from my mother has you all panicked?"

"I'm not panicked", Cameron huffed as she picked up the pace.

Tali did her best to keep up in her stilettos, "Sure you're not panicked. You just like making all your dates break into a full sprint in six inch heels because it's fun, right!?" She didn't get a response, only a glare as they made it to the car. Cameron opened the door for her, but Tali protested getting in, "Look, I know my mother can be a bit threatening sometimes, but whatever she said can't be _that_ bad that we have to end our night."

"Actually, it is. Now please, get in the car." Tali was about to say something else, but Cameron interrupted before she could. "I'm not going to ask nicely again, Tali. So _d_ _on't_ argue."

Maybe it was her authoritative tone. Maybe it was the fierce look in those smokey grey eyes. Maybe it was both that made Tali comply and get in the car quietly. Still, she was pissed. Even more pissed now that, not only had her mother called to cut their night short, but also because Cameron's display of full authority just turned her on to the max. And instead of going somewhere to give in to the urges of being totally dominated, she was going home for a reason she _still_ didn't know.

The ride was quiet until they were halfway to the DiNozzo home, it was at that point that Cameron's phone rang again. She pressed the car's Bluetooth to answer, "Staff Sergeant Jacobs."

 _"Staff Sergeant, ma'am, have you seen the news?"_ The caller asked, sounding more than a little worried, Tali noticed as she listened. " _Scuttlebutt is the Zoomies took a heavy hit. We may be floating 0-Dark Thirty."_

"I haven't seen the news, Corporal, but I've already been made aware by the director of NCIS. The scuttlebutt could be true. I'll be back on base as soon as I can. Get the squad ready within the hour. If I'm not back by then, follow the command of Staff Sergeant Ryan. He is aware of my current orders. Understood?"

 _"Yes ma'am, Staff Sergeant."_

Cameron ended the call and put her foot down heavier on the gas. Tali started mentally piecing together the quick conversation that she had just heard. Albeit a little confusing with all the Marine jargon, she was sure she knew what it meant. She stayed quiet for a few more moments, then asked, "There was another attack, wasn't there?"

"Two of them."

Tali raked her fingers through her hair and sighed. Now she understood why their night was being cut short. "Where did they happen? And what are 'Zoomies'?"

"Zoomies are Air Force. The Andrews base was hit and a movie theater in downtown DC. Your mother wasn't sure where we were so she slightly panicked when she heard the news about the theater."

"And that last thing the Corporal said, about 0-Dark, what does that mean?"

"Means I need to get you home so I can go back to base and lead the people I'm responsible for."

Tali figured the response wasn't exactly what the phrase meant, but she gathered that it did have something to do with Cameron's squad shipping out and going to war. In that instant she felt a mix of sadness and fear for the other woman. She wasn't sure why exactly, and she didn't have time to try to figure it out at the moment. They pulled up to the house and were met by Tony and Ziva standing in the driveway as they got out of the car.

"Oh thank God", Ziva sighed in relief as she pulled Tali into a hug. "I was so worried."

"Ima, I'm fine", she said softly as she pulled away. "We were no where near downtown."

Tony looked over at Cameron and nodded, "Thank you for bringing her home safely, Staff Sergeant."

"You're welcome, sir." She cleared her throat, "If it's alright with you, and Director DiNozzo, I'd like to return to base to be with my unit, sir. I've received word that there is a possibility of deployment."

"The President hasn't announced her intentions for war yet", Tony explained. "For now, you're still assigned to NCIS. We've already spoken to the Major General, and he agrees that your skills are more needed in assisting us."

"With all do respect sir, my father is _only_ doing this to keep me off the battlefield. He doesn't want me going back into combat after I almost died on my last tour. However, I'm more than willing and perfectly capable of going back to base and doing my job. I have a responsibility to my unit, sir, and I cannot let them go into combat while I sit by in the safety of the Navy Yard."

"I respect your position, and I understand your desire to lead your unit as you should but, be that as it may, he's made the call and we're honoring it. So, your belongings are being brought from base and you'll be staying with us for..."

"Wait what?!" Both Cameron and Tali yelled in unison.

Ziva shook her head, "Let us go inside so we can talk before Tony and I need to head to the Navy Yard. There are some things we need to go over."

 _'This can't be happening.'_ Tali was infuriated and annoyed. How was she supposed to deal with her issues with Jessie when Cameron was staying at her house indefinitely? Even worse, how was she supposed to deal with her persistent desire to have her way with the other woman? There was no way she felt comfortable with doing it in her parents home... well maybe not _no way._ If the right opportunity presented itself when they were alone, she would take it. _'Because who, in there right mind, could really pass up such an opportunity?'_

 **XXXXX**

Somewhere around 1AM, Tali rolled out of bed in total frustration. Her parents were at NCIS and the house was extremely quiet as she made her way to the kitchen. Forgetting about their house guest, she screamed when she turned on the light and saw Cameron sitting on one of the stools at the center island.

"Dammit! You scared the hell out of me", she panted as she clutched her chest trying to get her breathing under control. "Why are you sitting here in the dark?"

"Sorry", Cameron mumbled as she took a swig of beer then went back to staring at the wall.

Tali looked at her with sad eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Sure your are", she chuckled and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Tali figured the other woman's sulking was caused by her being forced to stay off base. So, she decided to find out a little more back story on Cameron. Just to see what drove this woman that had undoubtedly become the center focus of her mind. "So, your father is the General? How does that work out?"

"You're about two rankings too high. He's an O-8, a Major General. The guy with two stars, not four", Cameron explained quietly. "And, as you can see, the way it works out is that it doesn't. He's completely using his pull and power to keep me from being deployed."

Tali sat next to her, "He's just being a protective father. You said earlier that you almost died on your last tour... what happened exactly?"

"My unit was under heavy fire. A few of my squad members had been hit", Cameron spoke as if she was in a trance. The memory hitting her as if it was yesterday. "One of my men fell behind when we were running for cover. The enemy was firing from all directions. We were completely pinned down. But, we're marines, Semper Fi until the day we die. No matter how severe the situation, I couldn't leave a man behind. He was my responsibility. As a commanding officer, I had to go back to get him. So, I did. That's when the enemy fired a mortar. The explosion knocked us back even further from the rest of the unit and my grunt's leg was impaled with shrapnel. It was up to me to get him out of there, so I carried him. I got him all the way back to where the unit was when I took a bullet in the chest. Thankfully, an air strike generated a cease fire and we were able to get out. I was air lifted to a hospital and underwent emergency surgery. Technically, I died on the operating table— twice. But, here I am now. Alive."

"And ready to go right back into war?"

"Of course. I fought hard to get back and stay cleared to serve my country. If I had to do it all over again, I would in a heartbeat. Hence why I'm pissed that my father has intervened. I'd rather go to battle then sit on the sidelines. I know I have a mission with NCIS, but my duty to my unit is more important to me. And if my unit is being deployed to fight, then I want to be there too."

Tali was stunned speechless. She'd never seen someone so passionate about what they do. _'Once again— MAJOR turn on.'_ The younger woman reached her hand over and laid it atop Cameron's. When she turned to face her, Tali finally spoke, "You're an amazing marine. And I know it sucks that you can't be with your unit right now, but at least you _still_ have a mission that includes protecting your country. Who knows, you staying back could mean getting the chance to take out the terrorists before some world war starts. You're not sitting on the sidelines, you're a vital part of a greater assignment."

Cameron smiled, "Thanks, I needed to hear that."

"Anything else you need?"

"Ms. DiNozzo, are flirting with me again?"

Tali smirked, "I'm only picking up where our date left off... I do believe there was something about to happen before we were interrupted. Seems you left one mission unfinished, Staff Sergeant."

"Is that right?" Cameron stood and positioned herself between Tali's legs. "I guess I should take care of that then." Her hands fell to grip the younger woman's hips as she lifted her off the stool and kissed her with an intense passion.

Tali moaned as she deepened the kiss and wrapped her legs around the other woman. They got lost in each other. An overwhelming wave of desire enveloping them. Her breath hitched when Cameron's lips traveled to her neck to kiss and nibble on her pulse point. "Bedroom", Tali panted, " _Now!"_

 **XXXXX**

When the sun came up, Tali expected to wake up wrapped tightly in Cameron's arms but she wasn't. In fact, the spot Cameron had slept in was empty and cold. She sighed and immediately hoped she hadn't messed things up. Okay so yeah, they had a major makeout session like they were high school teens, but Cameron had stayed true to her word about no sex. It took every bit of strength from both of them not to go past the point of no return, but more willpower from Tali than Cameron— that was for sure. She had settle to give into Cameron's request to just cuddle and sleep. Now, she was scared that maybe even that was a mistake. Her fears were quickly put to rest though, when the marine entered her room with coffee and a breakfast sandwich.

"Hey sleeping beauty!"

Tali blushed as she giggled, "Hey! Where'd you go?"

"For my morning run", Cameron explained. "I was going to wake you to let you know, but you just looked so peaceful resting. I didn't have the heart to disrupt your dreams. Thought I'd pick you up something from Starbucks to make up for having to leave you."

"Awe, aren't you sweet?" Tali took the coffee and bag with a smile as Cameron sat on the edge of the bed. "Are my parents home?"

"No, they're still at the Navy Yard. I spoke to your mother while I was out though, she said they'd be here this afternoon."

"Cool. So", she spoke between bites of her sandwich, "How was your run?"

Cameron shrugged, "A little weird not doing it on base with my squad, but it was good. I actually ended up having company for a little bit."

"Oh really", she raised her eyebrow and looked with expectation to know who this company was.

"Yeah", the older woman chuckled, "Turns out you live right down the street from a grunt I went to basic with. We ended up bumping into each other then ran a few miles together before I made my pit stop at Starbucks. He was telling me about him being on standby for deployment. Everyone is waiting for POTUS to make her decision."

Tali nodded in understanding then sipped her coffee. "Mm, has there been any confirmation on who the terrorists are?"

"There's a group out of North Korea who's taking credit for the attacks. They've also issued a warning to the..." Cameron was interrupted by Tali's cell vibrating across her nightstand.

"Dammit", Tali shook her head, "Do you mind giving me a sec, I need to take this."

"Yeah, sure... I'll be in the guest room. Need to shower anyway."

As soon as Cameron closed the door behind her, Tali picked up the call, "Yes?... You're where?... Why didn't you call me first?... Ugh! Fine, hold on." She pressed 'end' then cursed her luck. "Just great", she spoke sarcastically to herself. "God, please let Cameron stay in the shower long enough for me to get this other chick to leave." Placing the coffee and half eaten sandwich on her night stand, Tali got up from her bed and went downstairs to open the front door.

 **XXXXX**

As soon as Tali opened the door, lips crashed onto hers in an unexpected, albeit familiar, display of affection and need. Part of her wanted to protest, but that part lost out to the part that still craved the woman who now had her pinned to the wall. Tali kissed her back with fervor and felt herself begin to drown in a sea of mixed emotions. When they broke for air, Tali had tears in her eyes. She wasn't sure of what else to do. All she could whisper was, "Jessie."

The other woman closed the front door, something Tali had forgotten to do in the heat of the moment, then kissed her her forehead softly before speaking, "Hi babes."

"I thought... I mean... This isn't really a..."

"Shhhhh", Jessie kissed her again, just a quick peck on the lips this time. "I really missed you babes. And I'm so sorry."

"Jessie", she sighed, "This is so _not_ a good time to talk."

"It's early, I know, but your parents cars are gone so I figured we'd have some privacy to talk."

"True, but it's not that... it's something else... I just...", Tali was flustered in trying to explain the house guest. She didn't want to give Jessie cause to be pissed off, but she needed to tell her. "Look, we can't talk right now because..."

"Then we won't talk", Jessie easily slipped one hand down the front of Tali's shorts while the other gripped both her wrists and held them above her head. "Let me show you exactly how sorry I am."

Tali tried to say something— _anything_ —but when she opened her mouth the only thing that escaped was a gasp, followed by a loud moan. The things Jessie was doing to her made her lose all cognitive function. She had totally forgotten about Cameron being just upstairs in an instant. And she equally forgot why she was even mad at Jessie to begin with. In that moment, she was getting the exact thing she'd been craving since she returned home. Tali was on the brink of her release, nothing could ruin the feeling of ecstasy— nothing, except the jolt back to reality that came from the top of the steps.

"Hey Tali, do you have... What the fuck?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A|N: I've received a few "guest" reviews that I chose not to post because they were a bit aggressive. With that said, and with all due respect, I'd like to remind that this is fanFICTION— meaning, it shouldn't be taken so seriously that I receive such reviews that come off as just completely rude. Also, the whole point of this fic is to depict a very conflicted Tali as an adult. My choice to write her as such should in no way reflect on how the characters of Tony and Ziva would have raised her. That's the whole source of her conflict to begin with. Ima and Abba have raised her one way, but her feeling lost and trying to find herself, after the world as she knows it has crumbled, produces another side of her. Plus, the other demons she's battling that we've yet to see. If you don't like my creative choices, then please, you can at anytime stop reading. There is no need to keep reading and keep sending rude reviews if you really hate it _that_ much. And now that I've gotten that out, here's the next chapter!**

 **XXXXX**

Cameron stood at the top of the steps in slight shock as Tali finally gained enough sense to push Jessie away. It was a minute too late though. The older woman had already seen enough and Tali could see what she swore was hurt in those grey eyes. Cameron's jaw clenched as she looked between the two woman. Jessie, on the other hand, smirked in amusement at this interesting turn of events.

"Babes, you didn't tell me we had company."

Tali huffed, "I was trying to tell you before you..."

"It's cool", Cameron interrupted as her face became void of expression. She suddenly sounded unfazed as she continued, "You're father called right before I got in the shower and asked me to come in. I was just going to ask if you had any lotion? Seems whoever packed my bag forgot to put that in there. Sorry I interrupted you two."

"Um... yeah...it's uh, on my dresser", Tali said confused by Cameron's new demeanor. Surely she expected her to flip out and make a scene, instead she was freakishly calm. It was unsettling.

"No worries, I'm running late anyway", the older woman spoke as she descended the stairs and grabbed her car keys off the table by the door. "I have a travel bottle in the car." Cameron turned her attention to Jessie, "I'm Staff Sergeant Jacobs, by the way."

"The name's Jessie, I'm Tali's fiancé."

Cameron nodded unimpressed, "Uh huh, I've heard about you."

"Strange, I've never heard anything about you." Jessie stepped in Cameron's personal space and started grilling her.

"Um, Staff Sergeant Jacobs works with my parents and she's staying here to help with the case about the terrorists attacks", Tali explained in a rush as she stood between the two women. It felt weird addressing Cameron by her title to someone. Her eyes met with the older woman, silently pleading for forgiveness.

Cameron simply looked right through her. "I should get to NCIS before Agent DiNozzo has my head", she spoke as she turned back towards the door. "You two enjoy your reunion."

That time, Tali definitely knew she screwed up royally as Cameron slammed the door. She felt like _she_ had just been the one caught cheating which made her even more confused. Technically, her and Cameron weren't together, so why did she feel so horrible? She had no reason to feel guilty— right?

"Well, that was interesting", Jessie chuckled, bringing Tali out of her thoughts. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Sergeant Whatever is digging on my woman."

"It's _Staff Sergeant Jacobs_ , and I'm _not_ your woman", Tali shouted in disgust.

"That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, well, a few minutes ago I wasn't thinking clearly! You can't just show up and expect things to be what they were before you decided to go run off with your little play thing!"

Jessie sighed in annoyance, "How long are you gonna hold that one mistake over my head babes? I said I was sorry!"

"' _Sorry'_ isn't good enough, Jessie! And trying to fuck me isn't going to make me forgive you either! I was so stupid to even let you in and now I've probably ruined the possibility of a _really_ good friendship because I was foolish enough to give into you!"

"A good friendship?" The other woman laughed in distain as she took in Tali's expression. "Oh come on, don't tell me you're forcing yourself to fall for soldier girl just to get back me? _All_ you need is me Tali, no one else. And I'm here now. There's no need to try to get my attention. You have it babes."

"Ugh! You are so full of yourself! I don't know why I even stayed with you for so long!"

Tali rolled her eyes and tried to brush past her, but Jessie grabbed her arm roughly, "You know _exactly_ why." Her voice was dangerously low. Her eyes glazed over with jealous fury. Her tightening grip caused Tali to wince, but she knew better than to move further. "I came all this way for you. I expect a little appreciation." She let go of Tali only to push her towards the direction of the stairs. "Now let's go to your room so you can show me how much you appreciate me."

 **XXXXX**

A few hours later, Ziva was going over evidence for what seemed like the millionth time that morning, trying to piece together what little they had to make a positive ID on the group behind the recent attacks. There had been claims of responsibility from three groups now. She just needed to narrow it down to one in order to know what to say when SecNav and the President called for confirmation. This was officially the toughest case she'd worked in a long time. It didn't help that she'd been out of practice for a few years since taking the director's position. The only thing that made it easier was having Tony and McGee on the case with her. Just like old times— secretly she wished Gibbs was out of retirement for this one too, but she'd take what she had.

A light knock came on her office door, followed by McGee entering looking completely frustrated. "Director, you wanted to see me", his voice matched the look on his face.

"Tim, yes, have a seat", she responded as she pointed to one of the empty chairs around the conference table she had evidence spread across.

The use of his first name told him that this was more of a meeting among friends, or siblings, instead of one concerning business. His demeanor changed slightly as he sighed in relief and sat down, "What's up Ziva?"

"I wanted your opinion on something, but first I want to know how you are doing?" There was a genuine look of concern on her face. And rightly so, after all these years of working together, they were family in every sense of the word. So what if they weren't blood related? Years of going through life's toughest moments together, and trusting their lives in each other's hands, had forged the foundation of their brother and sister relationship. Ziva had a genuine love for McGee as such, her brother. And when he was off, so was she. When he was hurting, she hurt too. When his kids were in trouble, well, it became her responsibility to make sure justice prevailed in their favor. Like with her nephew, McGee's son Johnny, being injured in the first attack, she wanted— _needed —_ to solve this case. If not for anyone else, than for him— her family.

"I'm okay", McGee shrugged. "Just a little tired, nothing a fresh cup of coffee can't fix."

Ziva nodded, "I spoke with Delilah this morning, she said that Johnny is out of the bush now, yes?"

He chuckled softly at the incorrect idiom. After all these years, Ziva still did it from time to time, always eliciting a smile from him. "Out of the woods", McGee corrected. "And, yeah, the surgeries were successful and he's responsive. I'm really thankful for it. I can't imagine losing Johnny or Morgan."

"None of us can, which is why we are working even harder to confirm who is behind these attacks so we can take them out", she responded with vigor. "That being said, I need your opinion on this claim out of North Korea. I found a pattern following the activity of a group named..." Ziva was interrupted by Tony and Palmer barging into her office. Both men looked out of breath like they had sprinted from autopsy. She looked between the two and asked, "What is the problem?"

"We were in autopsy, identifying victims and Victoria called me", Palmer explained, "She said Tali called..."

"They're at Bethesda", Tony jumped in, "We need to go _now._ Tali was attacked at the house."

Ziva's eyes widened, her mind immediately went to their new house guest, "Where is Staff Serge..."

"She's been here all morning working with Bishop", Tony immediately provided the alibi for Cameron, knowing his wife would jump to the same conclusion he did at first receiving the news. "Vicki said this happened maybe an hour ago. Now, come on, we have to go."

 **XXXXX**

When they got to the hospital, Tony and Ziva were met by a panicked Victoria. "Uncle Tony and Aunt Ziva, oh my God, I'm sorry. Tali told me not to call you, but I felt bad so I called my dad and figured he'd relay the message so technically I wasn't breaking my promise. And I'm totally freaking out, and and..."

"Victoria", Ziva grabbed the young woman by her shoulders to calm her down, "Please, slow down. Tell us what happened?"

She took a few deep breaths to level her breathing then nodded when she felt okay. As Ziva let go of her, Victoria started explaining what she knew. "I was getting dressed to meet up with Morgan when Tali called. Since she's been ignoring me since we left NCIS yesterday, I ignored her call at first. Then she called again, so I answered ready to spaz on her. But, when I heard her voice, I knew something was wrong. I drove over to your house and she was on the floor by the front door all bloody and beat up. I think she passed out for a little while before I got there because some of the blood was already dried. And I noticed that her shirt was sliced like someone tried to stab her. She kept begging me not to say anything and she said she was going back to Atlanta. I convinced her to let me bring her here. She could barely walk and barely made sense."

"Did she say who did this", Tony asked, opening looking like he was ready to kill.

Victoria shook her head in defeat, "No, she refused to..."

"DiNozzo", a doctor called out, interrupting them.

They rushed over to him, Tony leading the way, "How's my daughter?"

"Sir, your daughter has a concussion, but luckily there is no memory loss. We will have to keep her overnight to monitor to her, however, as it is hospital protocol. She's also sustained a sprained right wrist, dislocated right knee, some contusions and a few cuts. One of the cuts had to be stitched on the lower left side of her abdomen. All of her injuries are indicative to being severely beaten then pushed down a set stairs. She confirmed that's what happened."

Tony was furious and breathing heavy, Ziva held his hand in hers to try and keep him calm. "Doctor, may we see her?"

He nodded, "Yes, she's awake. But please, just two visitors for now."

"I need to go anyway", Victoria spoke up, "Morgan's waiting for me to pick her up and bring her back here to see Johnny again. Then we can both see Tali."

"Thank you Victoria, for everything", Ziva hugged her niece then turned to follow Tony and the doctor to Tali's room.

Walking into the room, and seeing Tali bandaged up, only enraged Tony more. He was so mad that he was almost in tears. Ziva's face reflected his as she fought back her own tears. Tali, however, looked up at both of them and rolled her eyes.

"I told Vicki _not_ to say anything", she huffed.

"And she is a good friend for _not_ listening to you", Ziva said incredulously. Her daughter's reaction to them being there slightly pissing her off. "Do you realize that you could have been a lot worse than this? And you have the nerve to be ungrateful for someone trying to help you?"

"I didn't need help", Tali yelled and instantly regretted it as she felt her head throb. She winced and held her hand to head to rub it and relieve the pain. After a moment, she looked back up and spoke in a more calm manner, "I didn't need help. I just needed someone to know where I was going and I knew you guys were busy."

"So, let me get this straight, you ran away from Atlanta just to run right back there?"

"I told you I was going back, I just never said when."

"And you chose today after someone came into our home and attacked you", Tony inquired as he sighed in disbelief. "How did this happen? Who did this?"

"I fell", she said nonchalantly with a shrug. "I wasn't paying attention trying to run for my phone and tripped down the stairs. I did this to myself."

"That has been your home for twenty years and you have _never_ fallen down those steps once. Suddenly you do so now? And I suppose you will tell us that you 'accidentally' sliced your abdomen before you 'tripped' trying to run for your phone, right?"

"First time for everything", Tali tried to joke.

Both parents were less than thrilled at how this was playing out. Tony threw up his hands, "You know what, since you have time to joke about this and not help us with finding the person that did this, I'm just gonna wait outside. Ziva, when you're done, we can go to the house. I'll call local leo's to have them meet us then update Jimmy and McGee." Before either women could respond, he was out the door and dialing the familiar number of one of his friends on the police force.

Ziva shook her head, "Let me tell you how you have messed up twice thus far: Number one, you have forgotten that you have _always_ been a horrible liar. You have not kept eye contact with speaking to us from the moment we stepped into this room. Furthermore, the doctor already told us that you confirmed being attacked. And number two, you have forgetten what your father and I do for a living. We made careers out of figuring out suspicious crimes long before you were born. The daughter of two federal employees was attacked, there _will_ be a full investigation. Do you understand the severity of this, Tali? Your father is out there calling the police to process our house as a crime scene. It is protocol that we must follow and you are making this into a joke. Not to mention, protecting the person that put you in this hospital to begin with. If you are afraid, then just tell me."

"I'm not afraid and I'm not protecting anyone! I tripped and fell, that's it! Why won't you just believe me?"

"Because I know better. And, for your safety, I will make sure this gets figured out by tomorrow before you are released. Until then, I will have an agent posted outside this room."

"You're blowing this completely out of proportion", Tali sighed in frustration.

"Someone has to, since you seem to care not about what has happened to you... Now, I am going to go make a call to headquarters to get an agent here. When they get here, I will drive with abba home so we can assess the damage, then I will be back here. Hopefully, when I return, you will have had time to think and come to your senses so you can tell the truth."

Tali thought about it for a split second, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her mother. She decided to let her parents figure it out in their investigation. By the time they did, she would be long gone anyway— at least that was her plan. She just needed to apologize for pissing off Jessie, then she'd help her get away and take her back to Atlanta so her life could go back to normal. That's all she wanted. No matter how twisted it may seem. No matter how much her better judgement told her to stay in DC. This used to be part of her normal. Enduring the blows. Covering for her lover. It just never got _this_ bad. But somehow, Tali reasoned that this made sense. That she was ultimately the cause of her own pain. _'I deserved this. It was my fault— I have to figure out how to get out of this.'_


End file.
